


Blood Lust (Sasha)

by babyvagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvagabond/pseuds/babyvagabond
Summary: um so i wrote this fic abt my oc & jrh and i worked on it for a long time but im obviously not going to finish it & i dont want it to just. sit in my files, unread, forever so im posting it as is. im not even gonna bother splitting it up by chapters just. have it. the last few paragraphs were written after the news dropped and is almost vent? anyways. uh, enjoy, if you can
Comments: 2





	Blood Lust (Sasha)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC INCLUDES EXPLICIT SEX SCENES BETWEEN THE MAIN CHARACTER AND A MAN WHO HAS BEEN OUTED AS A SEXUAL PREDATOR! obviously i do not support him or condone his actions. this was all written a Long time before the news dropped.

##  Chapter One

Sasha grunted as Ryan pushed him up against the wall, his hand fisted in his pink hair. His free hand ghosted over Sasha’s stomach, making the muscles jump and contract at the feather-light touch.

“Are you going to be a good boy?” Ryan huffed into Sasha’s ear, pushing his face into the wall.

“Yes,” Sasha croaked.

Ryan pulled Sasha’s head back by his hair, Sasha resting his head against Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan smashed his lips against Sasha’s jaw, hand sliding down his stomach, past the light, curly hair leading from his stomach to his dick. Ryan’s hand brushed past Sasha’s quickly hardening cock, and to his wet slit.

“Were you expecting me?” Ryan chuckled darkly.

“No,” Sasha whimpered, rolling his hips against Ryan’s fingers. Ryan’s hand dragged away, sliding his fingers back up Sasha’s body. His hand found Sasha’s chest, brushing past the scars there like they didn’t exist, and pinched a nipple, causing Sasha to gasp out a small moan.

“You’re just this wet five minutes after I show up?”

“You get me excited,” Sasha admitted.

Ryan snorted and turned him around, pushing Sasha back against the wall and kissing him roughly. Sasha’s hands found his shoulders, resting there for a moment before one hand slipped up the back of his neck and fisted in his long hair. 

Ryan’s hands gripped Sasha’s waist, and he lifted him with little effort, fingers slipping down to his plush thighs, and Sasha quickly wrapped his legs around Ryan’s waist. 

“C’mon,” he growled, carrying Sasha across his apartment to the bed. He dropped Sasha onto the mattress, watching him bounce with a nasty grin on his face. 

“What?” Sasha asked, smiling dreamily up at him. 

Instead of answering, Ryan shrugged his leather jacket off and threw it over the back of the desk chair. Sasha watched him as he undressed, slowly reaching down his body to slide his fingers over his cock.

“No touching,” Ryan growled as he unzipped his pants.

“No fun,” Sasha pouted, but obediently pulled his hand away. Sasha tucked his folded arms behind his head and watched Ryan fold his clothes and stack them neatly on the desk. Sasha rolled his eyes but didn’t comment on it; he’d grown used to Ryan’s quirks. 

Ryan climbed onto the bed and knelt over him, a knee on either side of his hips. Sasha’s hands went to his chest, almost instinctively. His fingers traced over a faded scar. Ryan placed his hands over Sasha’s, forcing his palms flat against his chest. Sasha smiled up at him, and he closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh as his hands dropped to his sides. Sasha’s hands slipped away from him and fell to the mattress. He curled his fingers in the bedsheets. 

“Ryan,” he whispered.

Ryan blinked his eyes open and stared down at him for a moment before leaning down and kissing him. He licked into Sasha’s mouth but pulled away a moment later, teeth catching on his bottom lip. 

“Ryan,” he repeated, breathless now.

“Shh,” Ryan hummed. He brushed his lips against Sasha’s jaw, then his throat. Sasha tipped his head back to give him better access, but he was already kissing down his chest. 

“Ryan,” Sasha whispered once more. He hummed a questioning response against his stomach. Sasha reached out a hand, small fingers curling in Ryan’s hair as his lips moved down, down, down to his weeping cock. Sasha let out a breathless moan as Ryan took him into his mouth.

Ryan chuckled at Sasha’s moan, and the vibrations running down his dick pulled another moan from his throat. Sasha whined, wordlessly, as Ryan pulled back, sucking as he did so that his dick slipped from his mouth with a wet sound. Instead, he wrapped his fingers around Sasha’s dick, stroking him so slowly it hurt. Sasha was going to complain, but then Ryan leaned down, and Sasha felt a warm tongue at his hole.

Ryan grunted and gave up using his hand how he had been, and instead moved it down to slip two fingers into Sasha.

“Fuck,” he gasped softly. 

Ryan licked the underside of his dick before taking it into his mouth again. Sasha grabbed a handful of hair on Ryan’s scalp, causing him to grunt.

Just as Sasha was about to cum, a phone buzzed, and Ryan pulled away.

“Ignore it,” Sasha said, trying to pull Ryan back by his hair, but he pulled away effortlessly. Sasha grunted and crossed his arms over his chest, scowling while he watched Ryan walk to the desk. He checked his phone, typed something out, then set the phone down and started to get dressed.

“Wait, stop,” Sasha said, unfolding his arms and sitting up. “Don’t go.”

“I have to,” Ryan sighed, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“I didn’t even get to touch you. C’mon just let me blow you real quick-“

“Yeah, right.” Ryan laughed, interrupting him. “We both know your gag reflex is too bad to blow me.”

“I’ve been practicing! I swear, I can-“

Ryan snapped his name, and he immediately shut his mouth. “I have to go. Now.” He said. 

“Who texted you?” Sasha asked, starting to climb out of bed.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Was it some girl?”

Ryan snapped his name again in a warning tone. Sasha stopped and opened his mouth to speak again, and Ryan narrowed his eyes. Sasha let out an angry huff and looked away.

“Fine,” Sasha said, voice strained. 

“See you,” Ryan said as he pulled his leather jacket back on. He turned to leave, but hesitated a moment and dug something out of his pocket. Ryan fidgeted with whatever it was for a few seconds before smacking his hand down on the desk. It wasn’t until after the door slammed shut behind him that Sasha noticed the money he’d left.

Sasha slipped out of bed and pulled a pair of underwear on as he crossed to the desk. He picked up the stack of bills and counted out five hundred dollars in twenties. Tears welled up in Sasha’s eyes, and he smacked the cash back onto the desk, hand stinging and blunt fingernails digging into the hard surface. Sasha let out a strangled yell and swept everything off his desk, then turned and kicked his desk chair over. Tears dripped off his chin, and as he watched the chair clatter onto the floor, he knew lashing out wouldn’t help any. Sasha had never been a violent man, really, and acting out in fits of anger never helped. 

Sasha sighed and pulled himself up to sit on the desk, looking down at his bare, dangling feet. He wanted to call the stupid Vagabond and tell him to never come again, that he wasn't needed, nor was the cash he left. He didn’t need Ryan to bring him takeout on Saturdays, and he didn’t need the notes on his ‘fridge reminding him to take his pills.

Sasha wrapped his arms around himself, trembling at the thought of never seeing Ryan again. What was he thinking? Of  _ course _ he needed the Vagabond, he was in love with the bastard!

Sasha slipped off the desk and padded back to his bed, collapsing face-first into his pillows. Ryan’s scent was faint but noticeably present in his bedding, and Sasha fell asleep with tears drying on his cheeks and his nose buried in a pillow.

  
  


##  Chapter Two

Sasha laughed at the joke of some girl he’d met at a club while she poured white powder into a line on her phone screen. Sasha loaned her his ID to straighten the line, shoving it haphazardly back into his pocket when the phone was offered to him. He pressed one nostril shut and snorted the line with the other. 

“Only the first one’s free,” the girl said, tucking her phone and her baggie away in her bra. 

“What do you want in return?” Sasha asked, glad he brought Ryan’s last “gift” out with him. 

The girl grinned and leaned forward, backing Sasha into the wall of the bathroom stall they were hiding out in. Her lips brushed the cuff of his ear as she whispered, “I’ll let this one slide if you fuck me.”

Sasha let his head fall back against the wall, staring up at the fluorescent light above them while he mulled it over. He’d never been that into topping, and he could just as assuredly pay for it with money like a civilized person. 

But on the other hand, he came out to have fun and forget about Ryan. 

“Fuck it,” Sasha said decidedly, pushing the girl- whose name he didn’t know, he just realized- into the opposite wall. His hands came up to cup her cheeks, and he pressed his mouth to hers in a hard kiss. The girl laughed, manic, against his lips. Her hands pushed up under Sasha’s shirt, and her fingers brushed over his scars.

“Scars?” she mumbled into his mouth. “That’s sexy.”

Sasha grunted uncomfortably in response, moving to kiss down her neck. She leaned her head to the side to give him more room, and Sasha rewarded her with an experimental bite. The girl moaned, loud and obviously fake, but Sasha took it as a good sign anyway. 

[sasha fingers her & feels like shit after]

“Wait,” the girl said, grabbing Sasha by the shoulder. “You didn’t-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Sasha shrugged off her hand and stepped out of the stall. He washed his hands in the sink, averting his gaze when she came out behind him. He could feel her watching him for a long moment before she turned and left, the heavy bathroom door clunking closed behind her. Sasha sighed, shut off the faucet, and shook the water off his hands. He wiped them off on his jeans and ran a hand through his hair. He needed a drink. 

  
  
  
  


“Sasha,” Ryan said over the music, grabbing the familiar man by the shoulder.

Sasha stiffened in Ryan’s grip, then fell back against his chest like a ragdoll. Ryan grunted and turned Sasha around, slinging one of the man’s arms over his shoulders and half-carrying him out of the club. When they stepped into the freezing air outside, their breath puffing out white in the cold, Sasha shied into Ryan’s side. His sheer top and denim jeans may have been sufficient cover in the club, but in the autumn night, he desperately needed a coat.

Ryan pulled Sasha down the street to his car, letting Sasha slump against the door while Ryan shrugged off his jacket. He wrapped the thick, warm leather around Sasha’s shoulders, watching his head roll back as he’s moved.

“Jesus Christ, Sash,” Ryan mumbled, grabbing Sasha’s jaw in one hand and forcing the smaller man to look at him. Sasha’s pupils were blown wide, and his eyes wouldn’t focus on Ryan’s face. He leaned back against the car, his head hitting the metal the second Ryan let go of him. “Did someone drug you?” Ryan mumbled, mostly to himself.

“Mmhm!” Sasha giggled. Ryan started, eyes widening. He hadn’t expected an answer at all, let alone an  _ affirmation _ . 

“Excuse me? What did you take, Sasha?”

When Sasha shrugged, trying and failing to look cute, Ryan’s fingers curled into fists, nails digging into his palms. “Sasha, you have to tell me everything you took. Do I need to take you to the hospital?”

“No!” Sasha yelled, throwing his arms out and pushing weakly at Ryan’s chest. The jacket slipped down his shoulders, and Ryan quickly caught it, coaxing Sasha to slide his arms into the sleeves.

“Okay, no hospital. I’ll take you to my boss’s place.”

“‘m fine!” Sasha insisted, looking quite the opposite. “I did, like, two lines! Three!”

“Coke?” Ryan pressed, brows furrowing. Ryan had seen people high on coke, and this wasn’t it. Sasha seemed  _ out of it  _ as if he’d been roofied. 

_ Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, _ Ryan thought, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. Not moving from that position, Ryan asked, “Sash, did you take drinks from anyone?”

“I’m not  _ stupid _ , Ryan,” Sasha spat.

“Did you ever leave your drink unattended?”

“I-” Sasha cut off suddenly, and when Ryan looked up to make sure he hadn’t passed out, he saw the realization in his eyes. “Oh,” Sasha mumbled.

“Yeah, oh,” Ryan hissed, angry at himself for letting Sasha out of his sight long enough to be roofied rather than upset with Sasha for being naive. 

“How did you find me, anyway?” Sasha asked, letting Ryan help him into the car.

“A friend called me,” Ryan said, buckling Sasha into his seat. 

“Called you?” Sasha asked. In lieu of an answer, Ryan shut the door and walked around to the driver’s side. “Called you?” Sasha repeated as Ryan got into the car. 

“Yes,” Ryan sighed, already knowing where Sasha was going with this. 

“Oh, so you have friends that you trust enough to give your number,” Sasha murmured, arms folding over his chest.

“I live an incredibly dangerous life, Sash,” Ryan explained like he had time and time again. “I don’t want to drag you into it by giving you information.” 

“You think I don’t know about your ‘dangerous life,’ Mr. Vagabond?” Sasha snapped. He suddenly sounded very sober. 

Ryan glanced at Sasha out of the corner of his eye. He was struggling to both pull out of the spot he’d parked in and have this conversation  _ (fight?) _ with Sasha. “No, I know,” Ryan sighed, finally pulling out and turning out of the alley. 

“I know plenty about danger,” Sasha insisted.

“I know you do.”

“And I can take care of myself just fine!”

Ryan snorted out a laugh at that. “Oh, really? Didn’t you just get roofied at that club?” 

“Yeah, so what? I could’ve taken whoever it was!” 

“You’re barely five foot two!”

Sasha snorted in anger and bent down, fiddling with the leg of his jeans. Ryan glanced at him again, eyes lingering on the curve of Sasha’s back. He huffed and refocused on the road. 

Movement caught his eye a moment later, though, and he glanced again as Sasha sat up with a large, sheathed hunting knife. “Jesus, Sash,” Ryan exclaimed.

“I know how to fight off men bigger than me,” Sasha hissed, throwing the sheathed knife into Ryan’s lap. “No amount of drugs will make me forget how to fend for myself. I have a permanent reminder of what happens when I let someone get the upper hand.” Sasha pointed at his eye, and Ryan’s gaze caught on the scar that bisected his eyebrow. 

“Sash, I-“ Ryan cut off, turning his gaze back to the road. He slowed to a stop at a light and looked back at Sasha. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t underestimate you. But I…” The light turned green and Ryan looked back out the windshield. “I worry,” he said quietly. 

“Why?” Sasha sneered. When Ryan glanced at him, Sasha’s arms were crossed over his chest, and his gaze was fixed out the passenger side window. 

“I care about you,” Ryan sighed. “For some ungodly reason,” he added. 

Sasha snorted. At first, he sounded angry, but then he chuckled, a small laugh like he’d seen something moderately funny on his phone. “I care about you too. That’s why I want to be able to contact you,” Sasha shifted in his seat to turn towards Ryan. “It scares me when I don’t see you for days on end. I just wanna be able to send you a text and ask if you’re okay.” 

“I know,” Ryan sighed, rubbing at one of his eyes. He was so exhausted. “I’ve been afraid that if you could contact me, someone would find out about you. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I know how to shoot a gun,” Sasha said, matter-of-factly.

Ryan snorted a laugh. “I know. You’ve told me before.” When Ryan glanced at Sasha again, he was smiling. 

Sasha’s smile dropped suddenly, and he grabbed his stomach, his head lolling against the car window.

“Sasha? Hey, what’s wrong?” Ryan reached out and placed a hand on Sasha’s knee. When Sasha glanced over at Ryan, his eyes were glassy and unfocused. “Sasha,” Ryan repeated, tightening his grip on Sasha’s knee. 

“‘m fine,” Sasha sighed, laying a trembling hand over Ryan’s and closing his eyes. “My body just remembered I was drugged.”

“Okay,” Ryan mumbled hesitantly, glancing back and forth between Sasha and the road. He turned his hand over and intertwined his fingers with Sasha’s. He gave Sasha’s hand a squeeze, and Sasha squeezed back. 

Ryan was still worried, and he held Sasha’s hand as he drove, even when Sasha fell asleep, and his fingers went limp in Ryan’s grasp. He only let go when he’d pulled into his spot in his building’s parking garage, placing Sasha’s hand in his lap while Ryan got out of the car and came around to the passenger side. He opened the door and leaned over to unbuckle him, catching Sasha against his chest when he slumped without the support of the seatbelt or the door. Ryan picked him up bridal-style, one arm supporting his shoulders and the other tucked under the bend of his knees. 

Ryan kicked the door shut and fumbled with his keys, blindly hitting buttons on the key fob until the car beeped to let him know it had locked. Ryan checked to make sure the sound hadn’t roused Sasha and, satisfied he was still sleeping peacefully, carried him up to his apartment. Ryan took the stairs to avoid having to press elevator buttons, shouldering the door open at his floor. He had to shift Sasha in his arms to unlock the front door. Ryan pulled the door shut behind him and sighed, glad to be home. He toed off his shoes before carrying Sasha to the bedroom. He laid Sasha on the bed and carefully removed the leather jacket around his shoulders and the sneakers on his feet, before pausing, thinking over whether or not he should wrestle Sasha out of his jeans. It wouldn’t have been the first time, nor would it be the last, but something about undressing a man who’d been drugged earlier that night felt wrong, so Ryan let it be, and pulled a blanket up over Sasha and went to sleep on the couch. 

  
  
  


##  Chapter Three

Sasha woke to a  _ searing _ headache, and the light peeking through the curtains didn’t help at all. He pulled the blanket up over his head, trying to remember how much he’d had to drink. He didn’t usually get hangovers- not from the alcohol, at least- and figured he must’ve gone really hard after Ryan showed up.

_ Ryan? _ Sasha smashed his face into the pillow, breathing in Ryan’s scent as he furrowed his brow in thought. The more he focused on Ryan, the less Sasha could remember. Ryan had shown up, grabbing him by the shoulder, and then… Nothing. 

Sasha peeked out from under the blanket and glanced around the room. Ryan wasn’t there, and the other side of the bed was cold, and the pillow undisturbed. When Sasha shifted under the blankets, he noticed he was still wearing his jeans. 

Slowly, carefully, Sasha slipped out of bed, bringing the blanket with him, wrapped around his shoulders and dragging behind him. He wore a section of the blanket like a hood, blocking the light from the windows. In the hallway outside of Ryan’s bedroom, it was darker, and Sasha let the blanket fall back off his head. 

“Rye?” Sasha called, cringing at the spike of pain his own voice sent through his brain. 

Ryan stepped into the hall from the living room, barefoot but still wearing his clothes from the night before. “Good morning,” he said, voice softening when he saw Sasha reel back at the sound. “Head hurts?”

“Yeah,” Sasha mumbled back, hunching his shoulders and pulling Ryan’s comforter tighter around himself. Ryan held out a hand, beckoning Sasha closer, and when Sasha stepped into his space, Ryan put a hand on Sasha’s back and led him to the couch. Sasha sat down, and Ryan leaned over him to press a kiss to his forehead.

“How drunk did I get last night?” Sasha asked. “I can normally hold my liquor really well.”

“You don’t remember?” Ryan asked, brows furrowed.

“No…?” Sasha copied Ryan, furrowing his own brow in confusion. “Why? What happened?”

“You were roofied, Sasha.” 

“Oh. Oh…” Sasha repeated, leaning back against the couch. “What… Did I… What happened?” Sasha asked slowly, looking up at Ryan with a worried look.

Ryan sat on the couch beside Sasha and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling the smaller man close. “Nothing happened. You were a little out of it when I got there, but I brought you here. You passed out in the car, so I just left you in my bed to sleep it off.” 

“With my jeans on?” 

“Yeah, well…” Ryan bit his lip and looked away. Sasha caught a hint of pink on Ryan’s cheeks before he couldn’t see his face anymore. “It felt wrong to touch you when you were like that.” 

“Aww,” Sasha cooed, leaning into Ryan’s side. 

“Anyways,” Ryan rubbed a hand across his face like he was trying to rub the flush from his cheeks. “You told me you did a couple lines, and if you were drinking, too, I’m not surprised you feel so awful.” 

“Damn,” Sasha sighed. “I have got to start taking Adderall.” 

“ _ Sasha _ ,” Ryan scolded.

“For my ADHD!” Sasha clarified. “Apparently I can’t be trusted to even pay attention to my own drinks.” 

“Feeling okay enough to joke about it now?” Ryan snorted his amusement.

“Well, nothing awful happened. You were there for me, weren’t you?”

“Yeah…” Ryan looked down at Sasha and smiled at him. “Yeah, I guess I was.” 

Sasha grinned back at Ryan, and Ryan smiled and shook his head, pushing Sasha away from him. Sasha flopped back, leaning against the arm of the couch and crossing his legs in Ryan’s lap. Ryan rested his hands over Sasha’s ankles, fingering at the cuff of his jeans. The moment was so sweet, so tranquil, that Sasha had a thought cross his mind that he’d long ago forced himself to lock away. His stomach flipped, in an unpleasant way, and he looked away from Ryan to hide his frown. 

“Sash?” Ryan asked, curling his fingers around Sasha’s ankle, giving him a squeeze that might’ve been intended to be comforting, but made Sasha blaze with unwarranted fear.

“It’s nothing,” Sasha choked out, only realizing he was holding back tears when he had to force words around the lump in his throat. 

“It’s not. What’s wrong?” 

“I… What are we, Ryan?” 

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, withdrawing his hands and pushing Sasha's feet out of his lap. The way he sounded almost defensive had Sasha's stomach roiling with fear. 

"I mean, like... Am I just someone you're sleeping with?" Sasha sat up straight, the blanket falling off his shoulders and pooling around his waist. "Are there others?"

"You're my  _ friend," _ Ryan responded, straightening his posture as well. 

"So there are others?" Sasha asked indignantly, the angry rise in his voice sent a spike of pain through his head again; he couldn't find it within himself to care. 

"I mean-" Ryan started, and Sasha rose to his feet.

"Seriously?!" Sasha shouted, reeling in pain. Ryan reached out to him in concern, but Sasha deftly stepped out of his reach.

"I- you never said anything about being exclusive." Ryan defended, awful lamely in Sasha's opinion.

Sasha scoffed and wiped tears off his face. "I was under the impression I didn't  _ have  _ to say anything. I was under the impression you-" Sasha choked on his words and turned away. Tears ran freely down his cheeks now, although not of his own volition. 

"I do care about you." Ryan's voice was soft, quiet as if he knew that wasn't what Sasha had wanted to hear. 

"That's not what I meant. I know you care about me, you've  _ told me  _ you care about me. I thought..." Sasha held his head in his hands. "I thought you  _ loved  _ me."

"Oh," Ryan responded flatly.

Sasha laughed, one biting  _ ha! _

"Do... Can I drive you home?" 


End file.
